


Le feu qui enveloppe encore ta tête

by Sam_Seven



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (Long drabble in fact), Comfort/Angst, Corpses, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/F, Necromancy, witches in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven
Summary: Écrit pour Sapphicmadameumbralis sur Tumblr, qui a demandé "14. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always." pour Triss et Yennefer. J'ai mis tout mon amour dans ce petit texte pour elle.—"Pour le monde entier, Triss Merigold avait perdu la vie lors de la bataille.Cela faisait deux jours, et la terre de Sodden brûlait encore, torturée par ce feu qui avait dévoré plantes, herbe, racines, insectes… et, Yennefer avait cru, une bien-aimée."





	Le feu qui enveloppe encore ta tête

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [“I can smell the fire over your head.”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778837) by [Sam_Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Seven/pseuds/Sam_Seven)



> Écrit pour Sapphicmadameumbralis sur Tumblr, qui a demandé "14. Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always." pour Triss et Yennefer. J'ai mis tout mon amour dans ce petit texte pour elle.
> 
> [[Vous pouvez aussi demander une ficlet ici](https://samsevenwrites.tumblr.com/post/184577468289/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)]

Privée de vision, Yennefer bougeait comme une somnambule. Celle qui était perçu comme l’épouse des ombres s’était mêlée à une nuit opaque dont elle se lassait. Ses yeux abîmés se languissaient de retrouver la lumière du jour, la couleur du feu.

La tranche de sa main heurta un des flacons de verre, et elle poussa un juron plus fort que le verre qui se brisa. Impossible de savoir si la fiole s’était brisée en heurtant le sol, ou avant, victime de cette colère.

Habituée à l’orage, Triss s’approcha et posa ses paumes sur les épaules de son amie.

« Yenna. »

Yennefer s’ébroua pour échapper au contact, avant de lever ses mains à hauteur du visage, signes d’avertissement.

« Silence ! Les morts ne peuvent pas parler, alors silence, créature morte ! »

Pour le monde entier, Triss Merigold avait perdu la vie lors de la bataille.

Cela faisait deux jours, et la terre de Sodden brûlait encore, torturée par ce feu qui avait dévoré plantes, herbe, racines, insectes… et, Yennefer avait cru, une bien-aimée.

La magicienne ne pouvait pas voir, mais sentit que les mains s’étaient reposées à nouveau contre sa peau. Aussi chaudes que l’incendie auquel elles avaient survécu, et pourtant, plus douces, bien plus douces.

Les sorcières mourraient sur les bûchers, ou bien elles bâtissaient leur propre foyer pour s’y aimer, enveloppées dans de grandes tendresses. Le genre que les paumes de Triss pouvaient promettre.

« Je peux sentir le feu qui enveloppe encore ta tête.

— Yenna, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais je t’en prie, arrête. »

C’était une lutte vaine : Triss n’était pas aveugle, pas plus qu’elle n’était morte, et elle avait vu son amie sur la lande abîmée, se penchant vers des membres éparpillés, des restes de cadavre.

« Je t’ai vue, Yenna. Je t’ai vue cueillir des bras pour apposer leurs mains contre ta joue. Tu as chéri des morceaux de mort en pensant que c’était moi. »

Persuadée que la douceur aurait persisté comme des braises dans la chair noircie, Yennefer avait cherché Triss dans cette quête morbide. Elle avait caressé le creux de toutes les paumes, sans jamais reconnaître celle de son amie.

Et une fois qu’elle eût jeté le dernier bras au sol, folle de rage et empoisonnée de chagrin, la sorcière avait commencé à prononcer des incantations de nécromancie.

« Je t’ai entendue, Yenna. Je t’ai entendue invoquer mon fantôme.

— Et je n’y suis pas arrivée, puisque tu étais bien vivante.

— Tu n’y es pas arrivée parce que tu pleurais. » Souligna Triss.

Ce matin-là, affaiblie par la bataille, prête à rendre son dernier souffle, Triss était restée allongée contre le flanc de la colline, et ces lamentions l’auraient fait revenir de tous les royaumes des morts, de tous les enfers et même des paradis.

Yennefer se mordit la lèvre, la faisant disparaître sous ses incisives luisantes. Sa grimace essayait de contredire ce que Triss rapportait. Mais pourquoi nier ? La volonté obstinée pour la faire revenir avait été le plus douloureux des aveux, la plus douce des déclarations.

Yennefer enfouit son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Triss, et la pointe de son nez perçut la chair encore rigide, dure comme du cuir. L’odeur n’était plus celle du brûlé ; c’était celle de l’aloe vera et de clous de girofle, celle d’une seconde peau.

Triss ne portait pas de vêtements, sa chair meurtrie ne supportant pas même le contact de la soie, et elle ne pouvait porter que des cataplasmes sous de la gaze, que cette longue tunique vaporeuse. Et si Yennefer avait pu la voir, elle lui aurait dit qu’elle avait des allures de fantôme.

Elle lui aurait aussi dit qu’elle était belle.

« Je ne suis pas morte, Yenna. Je suis là. Je suis juste là, avec toi, d’accord ? Pour toujours. »

Pour se blottir à nouveau contre ce corps aimé, Triss aurait renoncé aux tours de Tir ná Lia, elle aurait quitté les jardins des elfes. Elle aurait repoussé le soleil pour mieux enlacer la nuit, et accorder tous ses baisers à la lune.

Fragile dans sa force, Yennefer murmura :

« Je peux sentir le feu qui enveloppe encore ta tête. »

Ses doigts survolèrent le crâne : il n’y avait plus de cheveux à caresser, et pourtant, elle pouvait encore les sentir, les chérir.

« Il n’y a plus aucun feu.

— Si, Triss, il brûle encore, je le sens. Et je sais que je le reverrai. »

Ses yeux abîmés se languissaient de retrouver la lumière du jour, la couleur du feu, mais pas autant que de revoir les boucles de la chevelure de sa bien-aimée.


End file.
